Family Secret
by Kwenxaku
Summary: Akemi has to leave her small village and travel 3 days to the Leaf Village to live with her unknown cousin Sasuke. But there are secrets about this little Family-ship. Could they truly be cousins, or is there a deeper secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Where?'' I asked. Were they really sending me away?

''The Leaf village. You will be staying with your cousin Sasuke.''

''Who?''

''Sasuke Uchiha. He is a Genin in the Leaf village.''

''Why do I have to go?''

''You will be going to start your training as a ninja.''

''Why? How long will I be staying there?'' A ninja?

''...As long as it takes. But at the moment I'm not sure. It could be a month to a few years.''

''YEARS?'' What? I would die staying that long.

''Yes.''

''Why can't you train me?''

''I'm getting too old. And your grandmother is very ill.''

''But I don't want to go.''

''I'm sorry. But you have no choice. I don't want you to end up like your parents. I want you to have the skills to survive.''

My parents had been attacked by a group of ninjas, and were killed on the spot, I was 6 at the time. They never wanted to train to be ninjas, they thought it was too dangerous. They vowed to never train me. They made my grandparents vow the same. But now they were breaking it.

''What about you and grandma?''

''We'll be fine. I'm still able to protect us. Plus we are in a small housing. Out of the way of attacks.''

''But...''

''I'm sorry. But this is the only way we know how to keep you safe and sheltered.''

''Why can't I just stay here?''

''…We don't have much longer to live, Akemi. And we want to be sure that you aren't left alone when

we are gone.''

''But…''

''I'm sorry…Now finish packing. You will be leaving soon.'' He said and left.

''…Okay.''

I grabbed my necklace, with the blue gem hanging from it, and sat on my bed. It was my mothers. It was the last thing I had of her. She always said that when I was old enough, she would give it to me. She got it from grandma and was going to pass it down to me. She always smelled of cookies. Sweet sugar or chocolate chip cookies. Her cocoa cookies were my favorite. She would make them ever-so-often, on special occasions. It was a family secret. I missed her so. Even though I hadn't known her long, and I didn't know much about her, except for the things that my grandparents told me.

I had just finished packing, when my grandpa came back in.

''Its time to go, Akemi.''

''O-okay. I'm coming.''

Grabbing my suit case, I headed out. But before I left, I walked into my grandmothers room to say goodbye. She was lying in bed.

A few weeks ago she had fallen ill. We are not sure of the sickness, but our doctor told us that if she did not begin to show improvement within 2 weeks, that the sickness could be fatal. That's one reason why I was leaving. It had been a struggle for my grandpa to take care of the both of us.

''Grandma?'' I said, quietly.

''Yes dear…Akemi is that you?''

''Yes grandma.'' I said, approaching her. Kneeling beside her bed, I grabbed hold of her hand.

''Oh dear, grandma is not feeling the way she used to.''

''I know…I've heard.'' I said, slowly. ''I'm leaving, grandma.''

''Where, Akemi?''

''To the Leaf village. I'm going to start my training there.''

''Who with?''

''I don't know. All I know is that I will be staying with my cousin…uhm…Sasuke, I believe.''

''Oh, that child is very…different.''

''What do you mean, grandma?''

''He's a very…mysterious young boy.''

''Oh.''

''Dear, will you hand me that glass of water?''

''Yes grandma.'' I said, taking the glass off her night stand and handing it to her.

''Thank you.'' She said, trying to sit up. I helped her up a bit, as she sipped from the glass. Handing it to me, she laid back.

''Well grandma. I have to go.''

''Okay young one.'' She said, and brought her hand to my face. ''Please be careful and train well.''

''I will.'' I said, standing to my feet. I lightly kissed her cheek and head out onto the sandy porch.

There was a big chariot sitting in front of our house. Three teenagers stood by the chariot talking to my grandpa. One had black hair, in-which was pulled back into a pony tail. He looked really bored.

Un-amused, Uninterested. Another had light brown hair, and wore, what looked like underwear, on his head. He was a pudgy guy with rosy cheeks. He stood there devouring a bag of chips. Then there was a girl with really long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Were these the ninjas that were escorting me to the Leaf village? They were just kids. How could they protect _me_? We were all practically the same age. I thought (not to sound snooty) that I was going to a ninja village, not a playground.

I walked over next to my grandpa.

''Oh, Akemi, you're here.'' He said, smiling. ''Akemi, this is Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, they will be

escorting you to the Leaf village.''

''Hi.'' The girl said, smiling brightly.

''Nice to meet you.'' The underwear headed one said, with a mouth full of chips.

The other one scoffed.

''But they're just a bunch of kids.'' I said. Though I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud.

When I looked at them, they all looked offended.

''I…I didn't…''

''Excuse me? Who are you calling kids?'' Ino asked, angrily.

''I didn't mean…''

''Okay now, you guys do not need to get off on a bad start.'' My grandpa compromised. ''I'm sure Akemi didn't mean that, now _did you _Akemi?''

''No. I didn't. I'm sorry.''

''Hm.'' Ino scoffed, and walked away, towards the chariot.

''Okay, time to go everyone.''

''Bye grandpa.'' I said, embracing him with a hug.

''Bye.''

We released, and I walked towards the chariot, Ino giving me the death stare. Who knew someone could be so offended by being called a kid. I mean she is. What is she like 13 or 14?

I climbed onto the carriage, and we headed on our way to the Leaf village. I waved good bye to my grandpa until I couldn't see him anymore, and he was just a speck in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long 3 day ride to the Leaf Village. But at last we had arrived. The first thing I noticed was the big monument of faces carved into a mountain, like the president monument, Mount Rushmore, in South Dakota.

''What is that?'' I asked, looking at the monument in amazement.

''That's the monument of the 4 great Hokage.'' Chouji said, opening up a bag of chips. ''Want one?''

''No thank you.'' I said. ''What is a Hokage?''

''Hokage, are the leaders of a village. They are generally the strongest in the village.'' He said.

''Oh so what is Konoha ?''

He laughed. ''It's another name for the Konohagakure Village.''

''Oh. So Leaf Village for short.''

''Exactly.''

''So, _who are you _anyways?'' Shikamaru asked.

''I'm Akemi.''

''We got that part. I mean who are you a relative to?''

''Oh...silly me...Sasuke.''

Chouji almost choked.

''Uchiha?'' Ino asked.

''Yea. You know him?''

''_Know him_? He's like the cutest guy in the whole village.''

''And one of our opponents.'' Chouji added.

''Oh.''

''Yea, like, _every _girl is in love with him. It's sickening.'' Chouji said, eating a potato chip.

''Not as sickening as watching you scarf down bags of chips every second you get.'' Shikamaru pointed out.

''Hey, you're just jealous 'cause you can't eat 50 bags of chips in 2 minutes.'' Chouji said proudly.

''Like I'd ever want to.'' Shikamaru mumbled.

''So are you really the cousin of Sasuke Uchiha?'' Ino asked excitedly.

''From what I've been told, yes.''

''Hmmm.'' Ino sat back and thought.

We rode into the village and they took me to a big house. Well mansion, in the middle of the entire

village.

''What is this?'' I asked.

''This is where the Hokages live.'' Ino said. ''Come on, we'll let you meet Sandaime Hokage.''

''Uhm...o-okay.''

They led me through the doors. By a huge window stood an elderly man, in white and red wearing a white hat.

''Sandaime Hokage?'' Ino asked.

The man turned around and smiled. ''Ah, let me guess, this is the new addition to our village. Akemi Hishamaru.''

''Hi.'' I said nervously.

''Hello we are happy to have you here. Now why are you here?''

''W-well my grandmother has grown sick and my grandpa doesn't have the strength to take care of the both of us. So he sent me here to live with my cousin and train to become a ninja.''

''Who is your cousin?''

''Sasuke Uchiha.''

The Hokage's smile faded a bit. ''This is troublesome.'' He said.

''What?''

He looked at me then, instantly the smile was there. ''Oh, nothing. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, good work, you are free to report to your sensei. But first I would like you to escort Akemi to Sasuke's house.''

''Yes sir!'' They said in unison and we left.

Ino knew exactly where Sasuke's house was. I guessed because she had a crush on him or something. They took me to a nice 2 story house beyond some trees in the village.

''Well, here you go.'' Shikamaru said and began to walk away, Chouji following.

''Aren't you guys gonna stay with me?''

''Asuma Sensei didn't say anything about introducing. All he said was to get you here. Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to sleep.'' Shikamaru said leaving.

''Yea and I'm hungry.''

''How are you hungry? You just ate like over 50 bags of chips.''

''That was a snack. I need a meal.'' He said, walking away.

''That was a-''

''Don't ask.'' Ino interjected. ''I'll introduce you.''

''Thanks.'' I said and knocked on the door.

I looked through a window.

''He's not there.''

''He's probably out training.''

''Well what do I do then?''

''Just go in and wait. He'll be here soon. Maybe.''

''Will you wait with me?''

''I can't, I have to report to my sensei. Sorry. See you 'round.'' She said and ran off, waving back at me.

I sighed and walked through the door. Surprisingly he kept a clean place, for a boy I mean, ha-ha.

I set my things down by the door and looked around. There was a couch and a TV in the livingroom. I walked around the house observing everything. I walked towards the stairs. I had thought about going up there but thought against it. I noticed a weapon rack hanging from one of the walls. On it were different unique weapons I had never seen before. Very cool.

After about 20 minutes of waiting and observing, I got bored and headed out to sight see. I walked through the trees back into the village. People - adults and kids - all roamed the village grounds, looking for goods, selling things, or eating at local places. It was a nice peaceful village.

I roamed through the village passing by people, almost getting run into by a couple of kids playing tag.

As I was walking through the village I came upon a stream. I heard people talking. It sounded like a girl and an elderly guy. I followed the sound of the voices. I hid behind a bush when I came upon the voices. Turned out, the voice was of a teenage boy, not a girl. Ha-Ha, my mistake. The boy had spiky blonde hair and was wearing only green shorts. The older guy had whitish gray hair and was wearing similar clothes to the ShonKage. The blonde boy kept walking towards the water and falling in.

What surprised me was when he walked atop the water. That's probably what he was trying to do. But then he'd fall in. It made me laugh. It was funny 'cause he would get so mad and his eyes would grow like really wide. And plus it's just funny when someone falls. Ha-Ha.

He kept doing that for a while then they left. I thought of following but decided to explore more of the village.

I walked around the stream and followed it for a while then I headed through the forestry. As I was walking I heard something behind me. I looked up and far away atop some trees were 2 ninja's. They were jumping from tree to tree headed my way. I hid behind a tree and watched. One was a girl with long razor cut pink hair.

The other was a boy with black hair that looked almost blue. His face serious. He wore shorts and a navy blue shirt. As they passed over me he looked down at me for a moment but kept going.

He must've seen me. Who were they?

How did they do that. There is no way that's possible to jump from tree to tree like that, and at that speed.

I kept walking, but then, _again_, I came upon someone. It was a guy. An older guy, older then me at least but young looking. He had silver-ish gray hair and wore a mask over his mouth. He also had a scar on his left eye.

He sat up against a tree reading some orange book. I wasn't close enough to see the title of the book.

''Who are you?'' He said, not looking up from his book.

I wasn't sure who he was talking about, though I had a strange feeling I knew who.

''Yes you. Hiding in the bushes.''

Yep he was talking about me.

''Come on out.'' He said. ''I don't bite.''

I stepped out of the bushes.

''That a girl.'' He said, and looked up at me. ''May I ask who you are?''

''I-I'm Akemi.''

''Ah.'' He said, looking back into the pages of his book. ''You will be staying here on family conditions. Am I correct?''

''Yes, but how did you know?''

''I was told by Sandaime Hokage.''

''Oh...so who are _you_ then?''

''I am Kakashi Hatake Sensei. But you are welcome to call me Kakashi if you'd like.''

''Okay.'' I said. Then there was a silence. ''What are you reading?''

''A book.''

''I know. But what is the name of it?''

He didn't answer. I slowly approached him. I glanced down at the book, trying to read the title. When I was to the point where I could make out the letters of the book. He disappeared.

I gasped.

''Sorry. But you are too young to be reading these type of books.'' He said, from above.

I looked up and there he sat, perched atop a tree branch.

''No I am not. I am quite old enough to read any book I please.''

''How old are you then?''

I thought for a moment. ''18.''

''Really? I've heard you were 13.''

Dang it. ''Well then Mr. Know-it-all. How old are _you_ then?''

''26.'' He said, his nose still dug into the book.

''Well then how are you a sensei? I thought you had to be like, what, 50 or something to have that job.''

''Not exactly. It depends on your rank, and how quickly you reach it.''

''Well then what _is_ your rank?''

''I am a Schounin.''

''If I started training, what rank would I be?''

''Well you wouldn't be ranked until you've graduated from the academy. From there you'd go on to becoming a Genin.''

''Like Sasuke.''

''Exactly.'' He said, then looked at me curiously. ''You know Sasuke?''

''Yes. He's my cousin.''

''Oh.''

''What? How come when I tell someone that my cousin is Sasuke, their expressions totally change?''

''You don't know of Sasuke's past do you?''

''No. I've never even met Sasuke. I don't even know what he looks like. All I know is his name and his rank and that we're related, but other then that he's just a complete stranger to me. He could be a rapist for all I know.'' Crap! I just scared myself. Now I'm gonna be wondering about that all day.

He laughed. ''Don't worry he's not a rapist. Only thing is he has a troubling past.''

''Oh.''

''Well I think I'd better go. Gotta finish today's trainings.''

''Okay''

He jumped down and walked away.

I stood there watching him until he was totally vanished. Wow he's cute.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late and I decided to head back to Sasuke's house. He _had _to be home now. I mean come on how long does a guy need?

I walked through the dark woods. I was kinda spooked and kinda lost. I hated wandering through dark places alone. Especially places I wasn't familiar with.

''Are you lost?'' I heard someone ask from behind me.

I turned around to find no one there.

''Up here.'' They said. I looked up and there, perched upon a tree branch sat the boy I saw by the stream.

''Yea, I am.''

He jumped down in front of me. He was taller then I expected. Maybe an inch or so taller then I.

''So, where are you headed?'' He asked smiling. He seemed really friendly.

''I'm looking for my cousin's place.''

''Who's your cousin?''

I knew already that when I said his name, his expression would change. ''Sasuke.''

To my surprise his expression didn't change. ''GREAT! I know exactly where that is.''

''Awesome.''

''Come on I'll take you there.'' He said and lead me through the trees.

''So who are you?''

''I'm Akemi Hishamaru.''

''I thought you were Sasuke's cousin.''

''I am, my mom was _his_ mom's sister.''

''Oh.''

''So who are you?''

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Genin ninja of the Leaf Village!''

''Haha.''

''What?''

''Nothing nothing.''

''Well here you are.''

''Thank you .Thank you so much.''

''You're welcome.''

What do I do? What do I say?

''Well I'll see you around.'' He said.

''Kay bye.'' I said and he left.

I turned around and sighed. I figured he was probably inside and it would be appropriate for me to knock. So I knocked but no one answered. I looked through the window but he wasnt there. Sighing I turned around, but when I did I almost jumped out of my clothes. I stood face to face with a dark figure. I couldn't make out his features because it was so dark.

''Who are you?'' He asked.

'' A-Akemi.'' I said nervously.

He reached his arm around me and opened the door. He walked around me and entered his house, leaving the door open for me to follow. I walked into the house and closed the door.

''So...are you Sasuke?'' I asked.

''Yea.''

I realized he was the guy that I had seen earlier jumping from tree to tree with the girl with the pink hair.

''This village is awesome...''

''...''

''So...uh...''

''If you don't mind. I would like to go up, take a shower and sleep. You can have my room and I'll sleep down stairs.'' He said and headed upstairs.

O-okay. I grabbed my suitcase and head upstairs. As I made my way to the bedroom I could here the shower running in the bathroom. I walked into his room and set my bag down. Taking out a pair of pj's, I closed the door and changed. I decided to stay in the room the rest of the night and read a book that I had been reading. I ended up falling asleep while reading.

I woke up in the middle of the night, from a bad dream. It was pouring outside. I heard a noise and froze to listen. I took the book off my chest and got out of bed. Slowly I made my way to the bedroom door and opened it, walking out towards the stairs. The noise grew louder. I headed downstairs into the livingroom. But stopped when I noticed the doorknob wobbling. Then, seconds later the door swung open and in walked Sasuke, soaking wet and bleeding. He looked me straight in the eye.

I ran towards him when I found him about to fall over. I caught him and dragged him to the couch. Running back over to shut the door I ran upstairs for a towel and some fresh clothes for Sasuke.

I came back down and dried him off. I bandaged his wounds and helped him change into his dry clothes. Though he was a little uncomfortable-I could tell-with me seeing him in his boxers. Haha. I bet Ino would've died to see that.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''...doesn't matter...'' He said staring out the window. ''I lost.''

''What did you lose?''

''…''

I didn't know what to say. He seemed so distant. A real loner.

''What is this I've heard about your troubled past?''

He looked at me, his face expressionless. He stared at me, which makes me feel very uncomfortable. Then looked away.

''Nevermind.'' I said. ''I guess I'll head back to bed.''

He didn't move or say anything. I got up and headed towards the stairs.

''Goodnight.'' I said and headed up the stairs to the room, closing the door, and laying back in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up, due to the bright light shining through the window. I sat up and was startled to find Sasuke perched on the ledge of the window.

''Good, you're awake.'' He hopped down. ''Now get dressed so we can get you to the academy.''

''The academy?''

''Yea. Now get dressed. I'll be waiting outside.'' He said and left closing the door behind him.

I slowly got up and got dressed. I fixed my hair, made the bed and headed out. Skipping down the stairs I headed out the door. Sasuke jumped down in front of me.

''Come on. Let's go.'' He said.

I followed him through the village to the academy.

''Head on through these gates. Your teacher will be Umino Iruka.''

''Who?''

''He's the guy with the long scar across his nose. Just go in here and when you see him he'll explain to you everything you need to know.'' He said and left.

He could've at least explained more to me. GAWH! I headed through the gate and into the academy. The first thing I noticed was a bunch of kids. And I don't mean teen kids, I mean like 12 year old kids. Come on I'm 13 UGH!

I walked through the halls looking for a guy with a long scar on his nose. Then I spotted him, inside of a room talking. I opened the door and entered the room. Everyone looked at me.

''We do not tolerate tardiness.'' The nose-scarred guy said.

''Oh I'm sorry. I just arrived to the village yesterday. I wasn't sure of everything.''

''Well welcome to the Ninja Academy. Please take a seat.''

I walked over to an empty spot beside a boy with black hair. He looked over at me and smiled a snaga-toothed smile.

''First we will start off with the basic Jutsu's that you should already know. You will each come down and perform the transformation Jutsu.'' Iruka said. ''Now please if you will all come down and form a line, I will call you each one-by-one.''

Everyone ran down. I was the last in line.

''What is the transformation Jutsu?'' I asked a girl next to me.

''Its when you transform into someone.''

''Oh right, duh.''

7 people had already been called, changing into different people. One's I had seen around the village and one's I hadn't.

''Hishamaru Akemi!'' He called.

I hesitantly walked up in front of him.

''Okay when you're ready.''

I took a deep breath and placed my hands together.

''TRANSFORM!'' I called. There was a poof and then nothing. I hadn't thought of anything to transform into.

''Can I re-do that?'' I asked, feeling embarrassed.

''Go ahead.''

I took a deep breath and thought of something. ''TRANSFORM!'' I called.

''Kakashi sensei. Very nice.'' He said then called someone else.

I learned a lot of things that day. Some I screwed up, some I didn't, But I still got them right in the end. Though all of it seemed really familiar, as if I had learned it all before.

''This is incredible. As I look here I see that, Akemi, you have already mastered every Jutsu in the book. You shouldn't even be in the academy. You should already be a Genin. Hold on.'' He walked out of the classroom. A few moments later he came back in.

''Well Akemi we have decided that you will join in training with Kakashi Sensei.'' Iruka said. ''It does sound a little strange, I know, to have 4 ninjas training with one person, but we have made an exception, since you and one of the Genin are related. We will inform Kakashi and you will begin your training when ready. You are free to go. Oh and here.'' He said handing me a band with a swirl sign on it. ''Here's your ninja headband. It'll tell any ninja you encounter what village you are from.''

I took the headband and headed out. I walked into a bathroom and tied the headband around my head.

''Not bad.'' I said to myself and headed out.

I walked out through the gate hoping to find Kakashi sensei. As I'm walking, an adorable white dog ran up to me wagging its tail.

''Oh hey doggy.'' I said kneeling down to pet him. ''Where are you running off to?'' I lifted him up into my arms and looked around. ''We've got to find your owner.'' I said, but then the dog jumped out of my arms and began to run off. He stopped and turned back. Then inched forward. Gesturing for me to follow. I looked around then followed him as he lead me somewhere.

He stopped at a tree and climbed up it. I looked up to find a boy perched atop the tree. The dog jumped up atop the boy's head.

''Akamaru, I said bring me a french swirl, not a girl.'' The boy said. He wore a snow jacket and pants. I didn't know why, it wasnt even cold out.

''Sorry, sometimes Akamaru miss interprets what I say.'' He said and hopped down. ''Hi I'm Kiba and you are?''

''Akemi. Akemi Hishamaru.''

''Sasuke's cousin right?''

''Yea. News gets around here fast.''

''Well the village isn't that big, so yea.''

''Where is Kakashi sensei?'' I asked.

''I don't know, why?''

''Well I just graduated from the academy, and he's supposed to train me.''

''Didn't you just arrive here yesterday?''

''Yes.''

''And you graduated today?''

''Yea.''

''How the heck did that happen?''

''Well they looked back at my previous records and found that I had already mastered every Jutsu.''

''And how old are you?''

''13.''

''That is not possible.''

''Well apparently it is.''

''Show me something then.''

''Okay. Like what?''

''I don't know, something hard.''

''I'll just stick with something simple. I don't want to waste my energy.''

''Okay.''

''TRANSFORM!.'' *poof*

''Haha it's like looking in a mirror.'' He said.

I had changed into him. *poof* I changed back.

''Well I'd better go and find Kakashi.'' I said.

''Okay I'll see you around.''

''Bye.'' I said and walked off hoping to find Kakashi soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I used a show. No copyright intended, only borrowing to move the story along! Thank you!

Chapter 5

I had been walking for a long while with no luck of finding Kakashi. But then I heard bells jingling and walked towards the voices, but stopped behind a tree when I saw 4 figures. I recognized them as Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and the pink haired girl.

''If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch.'' Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto shrieked.

''You will be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you.''

Naruto shrieked again.

''So that's why...'' Sasuke said.

''He told us not to eat breakfast.'' the pink haired girl finished. ''to make it harder on us.''

''Wait a minute there's three of us. Why are there only 2 bells?'' She asked.

Kakashi chuckled. ''That way at least one of you will end up tied to the post and be ultimately disqualified for failing the mission.'' He shook the bells. ''That one goes back to the academy.''

Naruto groaned.

''Then again.'' Kakashi said. ''All 3 of you could flunk out too.'' He held up the bells. ''You can use any weapons, including shurtiken. If your not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells.''

Kill him? Is this what being a ninja is all about? There's 3 on one, he'll definitely be killed. Is he crazy? Apparently.

''Those weapons are too dangerous sensei.'' The pink haired girl yelled.

Naruto laughed. ''Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser.''

''Class clowns are usually the weakest links.'' Kakashi said. ''You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers.''

Naruto's expression totally changed.

''When I say start you can begin.''

Naruto growled and slipped out a dagger looking thing. He twirled it around one of his fingers then charged at Kakashi. But as he's about to attack, Kakashi grabs his hand, and pinned him to where the dagger is pointed at the back of Naruto's head.

I'm having second thoughts on being a ninja. Though I didn't want to in the first place.

''Don't be in such a hurry.'' Kakashi said. His voice still calm. ''I didn't say start yet.''

Sasuke and the pink haired girl took a step back. Then Naruto is let free.

''But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me. So...'' Kakashi chuckled. ''How can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready. And. Start.''

When he said that, all three of them jumped into the air and then they were gone. I looked around the open space but still they weren't there. Where had they gone? But then all of a sudden there Naruto is in front of him.

''You and me, right now, fair and square.'' Naruto yelled out. He was a very loud kid. Haha. ''Lets go!''

Kakashi just looked at him in confusion.

''Compared to the others you're a little bit…weird.'' Kakashi said.

''Oh yea, the only thing weird here is your hair cut.'' Naruto said. In which made me laugh. He then _again _charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi just stood there calmly for a moment. Then he reached into his pouch. Naruto stopped to see what he was about to pull out.

Then Kakashi pulled out…a book? The same book he had been reading when I had met him the day before. I could tell that Naruto was as confused as I was. In a fight you do not pull out a book. And what was so great about the book?

''What are you waiting for? Make your move.'' Kakashi said.

''But…I mean. Why are you reading that book?' 'Naruto said confused.

''Why? To find out what happens next in the story of course.'' Kakashi said digging his nose into the book. ''Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or…whatever.''

''I'm going to crush you!'' Naruto yelled charging at Kakashi…a_gain._

Does he ever just…well…give up?

As he attacked, his moves were constantly blocked and dodged.

''Now you're mine.'' Naruto yelled. Then stopped. ''Huh?'' Kakashi had instantly reappeared behind him.

''Don't let your opponent get behind you all the time.'' He said.

Kakashi sat squatted behind Naruto, his hands done in a strange sign. If I'm not mistaking, I'm pretty sure it was the sign of the tiger. That's dangerous. He could kill Naruto…couldn't he?

''Naruto get out of there quick!'' I heard someone call. I looked around to find the pink haired girl standing in some trees and bushes. ''He's going to destroy you!''

''LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU!'' Kakashi shouted. And took his fingers and…stuck them up Naruto's…Haha…butt. ''1000 years of death!'' He yelled and Naruto went flying into the air. Landing into the stream of water.

Kakashi relaxed and got back to reading his book. Wow. I have to work with these strange people? *sigh* This is gonna be a long and strange journey.

Everything is calm for a while 'till 2 blades come shooting out of the water aimed straight at Kakashi. I knew he was gonna be hit. But then to my surprise, he caught them between his fingers.

Whuh!

Seconds later Naruto comes crawling out of the water coughing up water and gasping for air.

''I know, I know you told us that already!'' Naruto yelled. I guess Kakashi had said something to him, that I couldn't here. It was kinda hard to hear now that they were further away.

''You told us not to eat breakfast. How can I fight when I'm starving to death?'' Man Naruto is loud. But he comes in handy when I'm tryna hear something.

Kakashi began to walk back to where everyone started. And Naruto began to shout again.

''So you caught me off guard. That's all it was! Believe it!'' Naruto yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Then after a little while, watching Naruto mouth words, more Naruto's came jumping out of the water. I had learned that Jutsu. It was the Bun shin no Jutsu or Shadow clone Jutsu. I had learned it a long time ago. But the strange thing about his clones were that they weren't illusions…they were _real_. Wasnt that a forbidden Jutsu. Yes it was. I had learned that one. But…isn't it dangerous to allow anyone to know that you have mastered it?

They all charged at Kakashi in full force. Kakashi looked un-amused.

''Great technique. But I do not believe you can maintain it for very long.''

But then all of a sudden Naruto was on his back. Well one of them. Kakashi, for the first time, looked…surprised. Then all of them attacked Kakashi.

Though one of them jumped into the air ready to punch him.

''This is for nailing me in the butt earlier.'' Naruto yelled.

But right when I thought he had Kakashi in a fix, Kakashi was gone and he had punched one of his clones. Where did Kakashi go?

But then out of confusion, all the Narutos turned on themselves and started beating each other. What the heck?

Then Naruto undid the Jutsu and all of the Naruto's were gone. Naruto was beat up and bruised. He looked like he was in pain. I bet he was.

Then Naruto noticed a bell. He ran towards it, feeling confident. But then, just his luck, he got caught in some rope and was hanging upside down from a tree by his feet.

''Hey! Hey! Let me down! What is this?'' He yelled as the rope bounced him around.

I should've known it was a trap. After a while of Naruto panicking, Kakashi walked over and picked up the bell.

He sighed. ''Think before you use a Jutsu. Or else your opponent might use it against you.''

''Oh and also. If the bait is obvious. Don't take it. All you will do is lead yourself right into a trap.''

''A ninja must see through deception.''

''I…get…it!'' Naruto yelled agitated.

''I'm telling you this because you _don't _get it. You think you get it, but it is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?''

After a little while, a team of those blade things came flying out of the trees, aiming right at Kakashi. I was thinking he was gonna be hit, but he has been blocking every other attack that I figured he would move. But not exactly. The blades went straight at him and he was down.

''He just got blasted by shurtiken. Are you out of your mind Sasuke?'' Naruto yelled. ''You went too far.''

Sasuke? He did that?

But then as he fell, there was a poof and a log fell to the ground, full of those shurtiken things. I heard trees rustling somewhere in the brush and noticed Sasuke. He was changing his location.

I ducked down to hide in the brush. The pink haired girl had run straight to where I was, only feet away.

She sat there looking at Kakashi.

''Sakura. Behind you.'' Someone whispered and she looked around, I did the same, to find Kakashi right behind her. She let out a scream and I sat there still, with my eyes closed, hoping he wouldn't see me.

As I was sitting there I heard Naruto scream. What had he gotten into after this short amount of time.

''I fell for it again!'' He yelled.

Then out of nowhere came a huge wind and I could feel leaves flying into the air. Then it was still.

''Huh? Oh my. Someone there?'' I heard someone squeal panicky. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the ground in the darkness of the forest.

''Huh? Who are you?'' I heard her say. I looked up to find her looking at me in confusion.

''Uhm…uh.'' I said getting up. ''I'm Akemi.''

''Oh hi I'm Sakura. Where did you come from?''

''Uh…I really don't know. All I know is that Kakashi found you and then I was here.''

''You know Kakashi?''

''Well not exactly. But he's suppose to be my teacher.''

''You must be mistaking. Each teacher is only allowed 3 students.''

''Oh well everyone told me that they would make an exception on…''

''Sakura?'' A voice interrupted.

''Sasuke.'' Sakura said excitedly.

''Sakura, Akemi. Help me. Please help me.'' He said in pain. But it wasn't the real Sasuke, it was an illusion created by Kakashi as a trick.

What do we do?

Sakura stood there for a minute then she screamed and fell to the ground.

''Sakura? Sakura are you okay?'' I asked.

I stood there trying to wake her but she wouldn't budge.

_With Kakashi and Sasuke..._

''I'm not like Sakura and Naruto.'' Sasuke said to himself.

''Say that after you get one of these bells." Kakashi said leaning up against a tree. ''My Sasuke.'' He said mockingly and laughed, walking towards Sasuke.

There was a long silence of tension. Before Sasuke threw Shuriken at Kakashi.

''There's no point using normal attacks.'' Kakashi said dodging the blades.

Sasuke just kept throwing attacks at him. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi and kicked at him. Kakashi blocked with his arms. Sasuke just kept coming at him with attacks as Kakashi blocked them. At a point of action, Sasuke reached over and touched a bell. Kakashi quickly let go of Sasuke and move backwards.

_Back with Akemi and Sakura..._

Sakura finally woke up after a while of me shaking her.

''What…what happened?'' She asked looking dazed.

''You fainted when you saw Sasuke hurt and on the verge of death.'' I said.

''Sasuke no!'' She shouted getting up. ''You've got to survive.'' She said. ''Where are you?''

''Come on. It's no use shouting. Let's try to find our way back to where we started.'' I said.

''Right.'' She agreed and followed me through the brush.

_With Naruto..._

He was still upside down. Blood rushing to his brain. With what's left of it. Haha JK.

As he's hanging he notices something, 2 something's lying on this dial shaped thing.

''AAH I know what those things are. They are boxed lunches.'' He yelled excitedly.

''Oh a ninja must see through deception.'' He said thinking cautiously. He laughed.

_Back with Kakashi and Sasuke..._

''You _are _different from the other two, I'll grant you that.'' Kakashi said.

Sasuke began to do these strange hand signs. ''Horse!'' He yelled. ''Tiger! Fire style!.''

''Fire ball Jutsu!'' he yelled.

''What?'' Kakashi said astonished. ''He can't do that. It takes up too much chakra.''

Sasuke blew a stream of fire through his fingers at Kakashi, forming a huge ball of fire.

He stopped after a while, then noticed that Kakashi was gone. He looked around in panic.

''Where?'' Kakashi said, then his hand reached out from underneath the ground and grabbed hold of Sasuke's ankle. ''I'm where you least expect me.'' He said and pulled Sasuke underground.

''Right under your feet.'' Kakashi said kneeling in front of Sasuke, who was up to his neck in granite.

''Earth style. Head hunter Jutsu.'' Kakashi said.

Sasuke began to struggle unable to move.

''Cant move huh?'' Kakashi said. ''Well that was Ninjutsu. The 3rd Shin obi battle skill. You have talent and you were right. You are…different from the others but…different isn't always better.'' He said standing up. ''They say that the nail that sticks up gets hammered down.'' He said pulling out his orange book and walking away while reading.

''Great.'' Sasuke said angry.

_With Naruto..._

Naruto was laughing. He had gotten down from the tree and was sitting on the sun dial next to the lunch boxes.

''Sensei told us that if we don't get a bell that we don't eat lunch. But if I eat my lunch now then there is nothing he can do.'' He said laughing.

''Hi there.'' Kakashi said behind him.

Naruto almost jumped out of his clothes, startled.

''I was just joking sensei.''

''Nice try.''

_Back with Akemi and Sakura..._

We were running through the brush. Sakura had gotten ahead of me and was headed into a clearing. She stopped suddenly and looked at something for a long while. I stopped wondering if there was danger or something.

She was about to faint but then took another look.

''Sakura?'' I heard someone say. Then Sakura screamed.

She said something but was screaming so loud I couldn't make out the words. But I did hear the name Sasuke, then she fainted. I quickly ran to her. Stopping when I spotted a head sticking out of the ground.

''And that's my partner.'' Sasuke said, not noticing me.

''Sasuke?'' I said confused.

''Akemi?''

''What?''

He looked away. ''Don't ask.''

I helped Sasuke out of the ground. It was a struggle cause he was in so deep but I got him out. We went over to revive Sakura. She opened her eyes and just stared. Then she grabbed Sasuke into a hug.

''Sasuke you're okay.'' She said.

''Hey. cut it out. Stop. Let go.'' He said trying to get her off him.

I just laughed. So funny. She finally let him go and he stood up.

''I've got to get a bell before lunch. That doesn't leave much time.'' He said and began to walk away.

Sakura got up. ''Sasuke? You're still trying to get one of those bells?''

He turned back. ''A while ago I touched one. Next time. I'll get one.''

''That is really great. I can't believe you did that. That's amazing.'' She said.

Oh my gosh. Please don't say she's another Sasuke fan-girl like Ino. UGH! He's not all that great, you know.

''It's almost lunch. It's getting late. Maybe we should just give up and try again next year.'' She said.

Sasuke growled at her. Then turned away.

''Don't take it personally Sakura. I've heard he never stops until he gets what he wants.'' I said reassuring her.

''I'm the only one that can destroy that person.'' Sasuke said.

''Who? You mean the sensei?'' Sakura asked.

''That day I was crying.'' He said.

''When were you crying?' 'She wondered.

Him crying? I thought he was such a big shot or something. I thought he didn't even know _how_ to cry.

''It was my…'' He said but trailed off.

''What?'' Sakura asked.

''You're what? Who?'' I wondered.

''What happened to you?'' Sakura asked.

''I am an avenger.'' Sasuke finally said. ''That means I must be stronger then my prey. I need this training. There's no time for set backs.''

After a brief silence the bell goes off, and I realize that times up.

''Ugh. I wasted too much time.'' Sasuke groaned and began to walk away.

I lightly placed my hand on Sakura's shoulder.

''Come on. Lets get back.'' I said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto ended up getting tied to the post while Sasuke and Sakura sat on the ground starving. Luckily I had eaten earlier so I was fine.

''Uh oh stomachs growling, huh? That's too bad.'' Kakashi said. ''Oh and by the way, about this exercise, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy.''

''What? I passed. All I did was faint and fall over.'' Sakura said.

"Maybe you passed at fainting.'' I said laughing. Sakura laughed along with me. With a small chuckle from Kakashi.

''Then that means all three of us, all three of us…'' Naruto said excitedly.

''Yes all 3 of you…are being dropped from the program Permanently.'' Kakashi said.

Everyone's happiness turned into disappointment.

''What?'' I said in astonishment.

''Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninja's.'' Naruto said kicking his feet.

''You don't think like ninja. You think like little kids. Like brats.'' Kakashi said.

I was a bit disappointed. If they were dropped, where would I go?

''Sasuke…!'' I whispered. I don't know how. But I knew that Sasuke was about to…

Out of pure rage Sasuke jumped up and attacked Kakashi. But he pinned him to the ground.

''You think it's all about you.'' He said.

''Let go of Sasuke. You can't step on him like he's some bug!'' Sakura shouted.

''You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Consider that question for a moment?'' Kakashi said.

''I don't know what you mean.'' Sakura said.

''I _mean _you never realized what this exercise was all about.''

''What it's about?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes. That's what determines whether you pass or fail.'' He said. ''3 people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?''

''How are we supposed to know that.'' Naruto shouted.

''It's so basic…Teamwork.''

''So just working together.'' I said. ''Haha that makes since. That's one of the key things to being a ninja. Teamwork.''

''That's right. But it's too late now. Though if all three of you had come at me you might have been able to get a bell.'' He said. ''Well anyway it's over.''

''But there are only 2 bells. If we didn't work together only 2 people would get bells in which would lead to group conflict and we would break up.'' Sakura yelled.

''Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other.'' Kakashi said.

''That's right.'' I said. ''That's one of the most difficult things to master if you don't compromise. You'll get beat every time.'' I said. Everyone looked at me. ''What? It's true. I learned it when I lived in the…oh uhm never mind Haha.''

''Right. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. Genins should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you…it never even crossed your mind.'' He said. ''Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone. While Naruto was right in front of you. But you wouldn't lift a finger to help him.''

I could see the shame on Sakura's face when he said that to her.

''Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything.''

''And you Sasuke. Thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance.'' He said. ''Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills. Team work is the most essential element. Every Shin obi understands this. When individuals put themselves above their team mates, this can lead to failure and death.'' He said and pulled out a dagger.

''Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!''

What? No what was going on? This can't be happening. Not now. Not like this. Would he really kill Sasuke if Sakura didn't kill Naruto?

''That's what happens on a mission.'' Kakashi said and brought the dagger from Sasuke's neck.

Phew. It was just an example.

''The enemy takes a hostage and you have an impossible choice. And someone ends up dead.'' He said twirling a blade. Then put it away and stood up. ''In every mission your life is on the line.''

He walked over to the dial.

''Do you know what's engraved on this stone? The names of ninja who are labelled as Heroes to our village.''

''I've decided I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone. I'm gonna be a hero.'' Naruto said excitedly.

''These are special kinds of hero.'' Kakashi said.

''Huh? What kind of heroes?'' Naruto asked.

''They're all…K.I.A.'' He said slowly.

''That sounds real cool.'' Naruto said.

''That means Killed In Action.'' Sakura said. ''They all died.''

There was a silence.

''This is a memorial stone. Names of my closest friends are engraved here.'' Kakashi said.

That's heartbreaking. A tear fell from my eye when I thought about it.

''Alright. I'm gonna give you one more chance. But I'm gonna make it much harder on you. You'll have 3 hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up your strength. But…Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself.'' Kakashi said. ''And if anyone tries to feed him, that person immediately fails. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?''

''But what about me? What do I do? I just graduated today and I haven't even started training yet.'' I said.

''Hm?'' Kakashi looked at me. ''You can begin now. With the others.''

''But I don't know what to…well I know what to do but I have no weapons or, anything.''

''Do you have skill in Ninjutsu?''

''Yes, somewhat.''

''Then that's all you will need.''

Sasuke and Sakura munched on their lunch. Naruto's stomach growling like a lion who hadn't eaten in a hundred years.

I sat and watched Sasuke. Focusing on him. There was something about him. Something strange. His past? What was so troubling about his past? What happened? And why was he such a loner?

He found me looking at him, and he gave me a confused look. I blinked and looked away.

Sakura had been watching me and looked away to continue eating.

''I can go without eating for days and months. Believe it! This is no big deal.'' Naruto said. Though his stomach still growled out of control.

''Here.'' Sasuke said handing Naruto his food.

''Huh? Sasuke what are you doing? You know what Kakashi said.'' Sakura said astonished.

''He's gone. We need to get the bells, together. And if Naruto's hungry he'll be ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission.'' Sasuke said.

Sakura does the same and offers her food to Naruto. Naruto looked happy and loved to have Sakura offering him food.

''Isn't that your lunch.'' Naruto said.

''I-I'm on a diet I don't eat as much as Sasuke. So here.'' She said.

''I can't take it. I can't move my hands.'' Naruto said.

''Your gonna have to feed him Sakura.'' I said.

''Huh?''

''Hurry up. He could come back any minute.'' Sasuke said.

''UGH. This is one time only.'' Sakura said and began to feed Naruto.

Then as Naruto swallowed, Kakashi sensei came blasting through a cloud of smoke.

''You! You broke the rules I hope you're ready for the punishment.'' He said and began to do these strange hand signs. Dark clouds began to form over the sky. And lightning began to flash. ''Any last words?'' He said.

Oh my gosh. Were we about to die? I didn't do anything. I'm too young to die! I just started going through puberty.

The ground began to rumble and shake. Sakura covering her head with her hands.

''You said that…'' Naruto started.

''We're all on this squad and we're all in this together.'' Sasuke stated.

''Yea we gave our lunch to him because the 3 of us are one.'' Sakura shouted.

''Yea! Believe it! That's right!'' Naruto yelled.

''The 3 of you are one? That's your excuse?'' Kakashi said approaching us.

There was a silence. Kakashi smiled. ''Hm. You pass.''

''Huh?''

''You pass.'' He repeated.

''Guys! You passed.'' I said.

''How'd we pass?'' Sakura asked.

''You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said. And fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true…but those who abandon their friends are worse.''

YAY!YAY!YAY! They did it! They passed. That is so cool.

Naruto began to cry. ''He's a…he's you know…kinda cool.''

''The exercise is over. Everyone passes.''

''Yes.'' Sakura shouted.

''I did it! I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja.'' Naruto shouted.

''Let's go home.'' Kakashi said.

We all walked home happy and excited.

But wait. I wasn't part of this. Then what do I do?

''YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEEE!'' Naruto yelled.

''Naruto?''

''What?''

''I'll untie you.'' I said.

''Thank you. Hey do you think we could go out for ramen noodles?''

''Sure. I love ramen.''

''Sweet!''


	7. AuthorsNoteIMPORTANT

Hey guys! I've been getting reviews to this story that says that everything is going by really fast. Well, I wrote this story about 2 years ago(or so) and it was like my first parody (Fanfic-whatever) haha so it probably will go by really fast. Uhm, I'm sorry if it's not that good, but I'm a little too lazy to go back and edit it (haha sorry everyone) I've tried to but I think I have ADD because I completely just changed to a different story. So uhm yeah!

Oh and I've already written the sequal (It's not completely finished-yet) but it tells a lot more to Akemi's story and she finally is placed in her own squad. But I can't tell you too much, you have to read it for yourself. Anyway, I hope you guys understand it now haha!…but if not…well…that's okay too then. J


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**''Woew! Slow down Naruto!'' I said as I watched Naruto scarf down bowl after bowl of ramen noodles.**

**Though Naruto being Naruto he didn't listen and kept on stuffing himself with noodles.**

**''NARUTO!''I yelled trying to get his attention.**

**''What?'' He said his mouth full of noodles.**

**''Slow down, you'll choke.''**

**''Okay okay.'' He said. He started off eating the noodles slowly then he gained speed and again he's stuffing the food.**

**I sighed. There's no hope for him.**

**''You'll get used to his ways soon enough.'' The noodle man said.**

**''Good to know.'' I said and finished my noodles.**

**By the time we were ready to leave, Naruto had eaten 25 bowls of noodles.**

**''Just one more bowl.'' He begged. ''Just one more bowl.''**

**''No.'' I said dragging him.**

**''Please! Please!.''**

**''NO!''**

**''WHY!''**

**''If you stop now, I will bye you 26 bowls of ramen tomorrow.''**

**''Okay.'' He said getting up. **

**''So…what do you want to do?'' I asked.**

**''Hmm…uh…hmm.''**

**''Who was that guy you were talking to the other day?''**

**''Who?''**

**''The one in the red and white.''**

**''Oh pervey sage.''**

**''Pervy sage?''**

**''Yea.''**

**''That's his real name?''**

**''No. I just call him that.''**

**''Why?''**

**''Because he's a perve.''**

**''Oh Haha duh.''**

**We were walking through the trees, outside of civilization. It was peaceful. Listening to the birds chirping and the wind lightly blowing.**

**''Well. I think I'm gonna head home before night. You want me to walk you home?'' Naruto asked.**

**''No I'll be fine. I want to relax out here for a while.''**

**''Okay. Well I'll see you later.'' He said.**

**''Okay bye.''**

**And then he left.**

**I walked through the forestry, enjoying the sunshine, when I caught sight of someone sitting against a tree. I noticed that it was Kakashi sitting back up to a tree reading his little orange book. His back was to me so I figured that I could catch a glimpse of the book from behind, without being noticed. So I slowly and quietly walked up to him. I peered around the tree at the book.**

**As I'm about to read it, he disappeared. *gasp***

**Where did he go?**

**''You just don't give up do you?'' I heard a calm voice say behind me.**

**I swallowed hard. He was behind me.**

**''You **_**really**_** wanna know what I'm reading don't you?'' He said.**

**I didn't turn around, for the fact that I knew we were so close that if I did I would end up kissing a 26 year old. Gross. Though he **_**was**_** very attractive, I'll give him that.**

**''Why do you want to know what I'm reading?'' He asked The tone of his voice not changing.**

**''Is there a specific reason. Or are you just a nosey little girl?''**

**''Or could it be your just a nosey little brat.''**

**A **_**brat**_**? Not at all. I turned around ready to slap him. But he grabbed my wrist and smirked.**

**''Now now, Akemi. Violence is never the answer.'' He said.**

**I jerked my hand away.**

**''What **_**are**_** you reading anyway. And why don't you want anyone to read it?'' I asked.**

**He chuckled. ''What? I can't have my own private possessions.''**

**''Well…no but. You're just so…so secretive. Like Sasuke.''**

**''Hm…being secretive is not always a bad thing.'' He said looking away.**

**''But it can **_**lead**_** to bad things if you're not careful.'' I said.**

**''You are very wise for the age that you are.'' Kakashi said. ''You don't act your age. You're more mature then your age rank.''**

**It's not like I had never heard that before. It's not my fault I mature faster then regular kids my age. I just do.**

**''It's not a bad thing though?''**

**''No not at all. It's actually quite fascinating.'' He said.**

**I wondered, while he was distracted if I could snatch the book from his hand. ~I wonder~**

**As Kakashi was talking, I grabbed for the book. And I actually grabbed it?**

**''Huh?'' Kakashi was as surprised as I was.**

**I clutched the book and ran through the brush. I stopped behind a tree.**

**''Come Come Paradise? What kind of a name is that?'' I asked myself.**

**Then the book was snatched out of my hand. ''The name of a book you are too young to read.''**

**I looked up to find Kakashi perched on a branch. I stood up looking Kakashi in the eye.**

**''Is that like some type of an adult book or something?'' I asked.**

**''Yes.'' He said. ''Now if you don't mind. I would like to read my book in peace without you taking it and running off.'' He said and ran off atop the trees.**

**Dang it! I can't follow him.**

**Oh well. WAIT! I have an idea. I'll just look it up online to find out what type of book it is. I know I saw a computer in Sasuke's room.**

**I began to run back to Sasuke's house. When I got inside I ran for the stairs and up them. Though as I did I found Sasuke walking out of the bathroom, wearing only boxers and his hair was wet. He glanced at me then headed into his room. I followed.**

**''Hey can I use your computer?'' I asked.**

**''Why?''**

**''I need to search up something.''**

**''Knock yourself out.''**

**I hopped on the computer and searched up a website and typed in ''Come come Paradise'' I found an icon of the book and clicked on it.**

**''Icha Icha Paradise or Come Come Paradise or in English terms, Make Out Paradise, is an adult book written by the ultimate pervert…''**

**''OMGOSH!''**

**''What?''**

**I turned around to face Sasuke who was digging through his drawer.**

**''OUR SENSEI'S A PERVERT!''**

**''Cool.''**

**''Its not cool it's weird. It's like while he was fighting, he was getting horny at the same time!''**

**''Whatever.''**

**''It's sick don't you think?''**

**He shrugged and left with some clothes into the bathroom.**

**''Ew.''**

**I signed off the computer and headed out of the room.**

**''Where are you going?'' Sasuke asked as I walked towards the door.**

**''To talk to Kakashi.''**

**''Why?''**

**''Cause he is a big fat PERVERT!'' I said and left.**

**''Oh when I find him.'' I said to myself. ''That is sick.''**

**As I was walking through the brush I noticed a roach.**

**''!'' I took my shoe off, but as I was about to hit the roach my shoe was taken out of my hand.**

**I turned around to find myself staring into the eyes of a pair of sunglasses. It was a boy. He was wearing a coat that's collar covered his mouth. What's up with people and wearing snow jackets when it's not cold.**

**''What do you think you're doing?'' He said.**

**''I'm about to crush a roach.'' I said taking my shoe back ready to squash that itchy vermin.**

**He took the shoe from me again. ''No you're not. That's **_**my**_** bug.'' He said and kneeled down by the bug. He pulled his sleeve up and the bug crawled into a hole in his hand. ~Ew~**

**''Your bug? Why do you deal with bugs?''**

**''They're the key to my chakra.'' He said.**

**''Oh.''**

**He handed me my shoe and I slipped it on.**

**''I'm Shino.'' He said.**

**''Oh I'm Akemi.''**

**''The new girl right?''**

**''Yep, that's me.''**

**''What team are you with.''**

**''Uhh 7, I think.''**

**He laughed. ''Nice.''**

**''Yea, well have you seen Kakashi anywhere around?''**

**''No why?''**

**''I have a bone to pick with him.''**

**''Nice. Well I'll see ya.''**

**Now to find Kakashi. He couldn't be that far. He had to still be reading. I ran through the brush where I had found him before, and followed the direction where I had seen him headed.**

**''Lookin' for me?'' I heard someone say from above.**

**I looked up to find Kakashi standing on a tree leaning up against a branch reading his little porn book.**

**''As-a-matter-of-fact, yes I am. You are a big fat perve!''**

**''I'm not fat…am I?''**

**''UGH! You're reading a sex book aren't you? I know you are I looked it up. You big PERVERT!''**

**''Hm, interesting. I've never been called a pervert before.''**

**''Well you have now, cause you are. And that's sick. What you can't get a girl or something?''**

**''Actually, I just haven't found the right one.''**

**''So, what? You have to pleasure yourself in a book?''**

**''You could say.''**

**''I did say. And why do you read it during battles?'' I thought back to the battle earlier. ''OMGOSH! ARE YOU GAY?''**

**Kakashi looked at me in astonishment. ''Far from it.'' He said.**

**''Then why did you stick your finger up **_**Naruto's **_**butt?''**

**''It's a type of Jutsu, Akemi.''**

**''But it's gross. And why did you do it to a **_**guys**_** butt?''**

**''You are an inquisitive girl.'' He said.**

**''And what do you mean by that?''**

**''You constantly ask questions.''**

**''I do not…do I?''**

**He looked at me.**

**''Oh…well why are you tryna change the subject? Oh never mind. Stop changing the subject.''**

**''I'm not.''**

**''Well you **_**are**_** a pervert.''**

**He disappeared.**

**''Why are you always searching for me?'' I heard a voice say behind me.**

**''Do you like me? Do I **_**intrigue**_** you?''**

**''Or is it just that you have a huge **_**crush**_** on me?''**

**''I don't have a crush on you.''**

**''You could've fooled me.'' He said calmly.**

**''I just wanna know why you're reading such an inappropriate book.''**

**''Why? I'm old enough to.'' He said. ''Are you **_**really**_** interested in finding out **_**why **_**I read these books? Or are you just making up an excuse to come around me?''**

**I don't like him. I don't have a crush on him.**

**I go to turn around but he was gone. When I go to turn back, I was instantly pulled into Kakashi's chest, his arms wrapped around me.**

**''What…are you doing?'' I asked.**

**''Does this not please you?''**

**What **_**was**_** he doing? He must really think I like him.**

**I closed my eyes, and it felt as if the world was spinning around us. Then everything went still.**

**''Open your eyes.'' Kakashi said calmly.**

**I opened my eyes and looked around. He released me and I found that we were atop a mountain.**

**''Where are we?'' I asked.**

**''We're on top of the Hokage mountain.'' He said.**

**I turned to look at him. ''But how did we…'' I said lowly but I did not finish. I turned to look over below.**

**''This is beautiful.'' I said looking down at the colorful buildings.**

**I looked back at him. He stared out over the mountain. The wind blowing his silver hair back and forth. I stared at him in wander. He **_**was**_** very intriguing .Good looking and mysterious. But what was behind the mask? And why did he wear the band over his eye? I looked away for a second then looked back and he was gone. Then all of a sudden I was picked up into someone's arms. I closed my eyes as the earth began to spin. When everything went still, I opened my eyes to realize that I was in Kakashi's arms. I looked up into his eye. A story, a mystery hiding behind that dark black eye. A hidden face behind that mask. A story I wanna know. A mystery I want to unravel. A face I want to observe. We stared into each other's eyes for a long while. Was he reading my mind? I hope not. It's impossible isn't it? What if its not? Ah. Gotta look away. Gotta look away.**

**But I couldn't. It was hard. Or could I? Okay Akemi just slowly move your eyes away from his. Slowly I move them to the right. Just an inch to the right. Forcefully I slowly moved my eyes from his, and sighed. I looked back at him, just out of curiosity, to see if he was still looking at me. He was. But when I looked at him, he smiled. His eyes closed and the lips beneath the mask perked up at the corners. He **_**is**_** cute. Maybe I do like him. He's calm. Wise and…well I don't know about **_**totally**_** mature but he does have a calming personality. That can sometimes drive you up the wall. But he's just the cutest thing. **

**I stared at his mask. What was behind it? What did he look like? He was hot with the mask. But what features were being hidden beneath the covers? Out of the feel of the moment, I leaned over, and kissed Kakashi's lips through the mask.**

**''Hm?'' **

**I saw the surprise in his eye. I pulled away, surprised and embarrassed at what I did. I quickly scrambled out of his arms and ran all the way to Sasuke's house. I ran through the door almost running into Sasuke, and headed upstairs to his room. I sat on his bed and put a pillow to my face and screamed into it. When I pulled it from my face, I noticed Sasuke standing in the doorway looking at me in confusion. I smiled and quickly put the pillow back where it was.**

**''Are you okay?'' He asked**

**''Uh yea. I'm fine.''**

**''You sure?''**

**''Uh yea. J-just tired. I'm gonna shower and go straight to bed.'' I said getting up and headed to the bathroom.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~Did I really kiss him? Please say I didn't really kiss him. Oh my gosh, I **_**did **_**kiss him. I can't face him now. What if he's angry that I did it? What if he thinks…*gasp*…now he must really think I like him…Do I like him? Do I?~**

**I woke up the next morning, tired and exhausted. I didn't get much sleep, thinking about last night.**

**What was I thinking to do that?**

**Well I got up and headed over to the door. I opened the door and found Sasuke walking out of the bathroom in only a towel around his waist, his body wet and glistening. We stared at each other for a moment.**

**''Good morning.'' I said smiling.**

**''Uhh…good morning.'' He said, and smirked. He walked passed me into his room and shut the door. I shrugged and headed downstairs to the livingroom. A knock came from the door as I was about to grab the TV remote. I walked to the door and opened it. At the door stood Kakashi.**

**''Ready for training?'' He asked and smiled.**

**''Uh…uhm…training?''**

**''Now don't tell me you forgot that you had your first training mission?''**

**''Uhh…no I-I didn't…I just woke up, that's all.''**

**''Good. So are you ready?''**

**''No.''**

**''Well get ready and you and Sasuke meet me at the training grounds in 20 minutes, kay?''**

**''O-okay.''**

**He walked away and I closed the door.**

**He didn't even act like he remembered what happened last night. Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe it was only my imagination. Well whatever it was I couldn't let it make me late for training. I had to go get ready.**

**''Today we are working on the tree climb.'' Kakashi said. ''Each of you will take a tree, and you will run up it to the highest point you can get. Once you get to your limit, you will mark that spot with a shurtiken before you fall.'' **

**''Awesome I was always good at this.'' I said excitedly.**

**''Love the enthusiasm Akemi.'' He said .''After you've made your first mark, each time afterwards you will try to make the next mark higher then the last.''**

**''Hm.'' Sasuke grunted.**

**''Cool.'' Sakura said.**

**''I'll make the highest. Believe it!'' Naruto shrieked.**

**''When I say go. You will each run up the tree in front of you.'' Kakashi said. ''Ready…set…go!''**

**Everyone raced up the trees. Surprisingly, I went higher than expected. I was neck in neck with Sasuke.**

**Come on Akemi. Get ahead of him. Then work on the others.**

**On the next climb up Sasuke and I were still neck in neck, but I was close to Naruto's height.**

**About the 4th climb I had gotten higher then Sasuke and was neck in neck with Naruto.**

**Through out the whole day Sakura was the hardest to beat. I had gotten to her height after about 7 or 8 climbs. We had been climbing almost all day. And I still hadn't beat Sakura's height. I was just centimeters from beating Sakura's height when my foot got caught on a branch and I fell 6 feet. Landing on my back and arm HARD. **

**I woke up achy and sore. As my vision clears I look up to find Sakura and Naruto sitting on either side of me.**

**''She's alive!'' Naruto shrieked.**

**''Are you okay?'' Sakura asked**

**I try to say 'yea' but my voice was too weak. I looked over to find Kakashi standing by the door staring at me. He looked worried at first when I looked at him, but then when he saw me looking at him so he smiled.**

**''Where's Sasuke?'' I asked though I'm pretty sure they couldn't hear me.**

**''What?'' Sakura asked.**

**''…Sasuke…?'' I said.**

**''Sasuke? Oh, he's still out there climbing the tree.''**

**I just nodded.**

**A nurse in white walked in seconds later carrying a vase of flowers and set them on the table.**

**''You received flowers Ms. Hishamaru.''**

**''Who from?'' I whispered. Struggling to say each word.**

**''An anonymous sender.'' She said.**

**''Oh.''**

**''Here's the card.'' She said handing it to me.**

**''Thank you.'' I said and opened it. ''I hope you get well.'' I read aloud.**

**''Well I think we should all go, now that we know you're okay.'' Kakashi said standing up.**

**I smiled and nodded.**

**They headed towards the door. Sakura looked back at me with a worried look, then smiled and left closing the door.**

**I leaned back in the hospital bed and looked up at the ceiling. I looked at the card and then at the flowers. I noticed something strange about them. I slowly reached over and grabbed the vase, pain striking in every part of my body. I let out a silent scream and waited on the pain to smoothen itself out. I looked into the vase, carefully digging around inside the vase. I slowly pulled my hand out when I felt the strange object.**

**A card? I opened the envelope and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. I set the vase back and unfolded the paper and read what it said.**

**''You're strong, Akemi. You're strong hearted and strong willed. I may come off as a silent loner, but I'm not like that. Not totally. Tragedies have occurred in my life, that have made me this way. Not everyone knows of my past. But some do. And…I want to make you one of the one's who know of it…" (reading rest of note on Sasuke's life)**

**Wow. I never knew of his past. It's very interesting. Why would he tell me this? Not that I mind. But…**

**''Miss, you have a visitor.'' The nurse said. I quickly hid the note in my pillow case and in walked Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Akamaru hopped off of Kiba's head and onto my lap licking my face and wagging his tail.**

**''Hey Akamaru.'' I said.**

**''Hey Akemi.'' Kiba said.**

**''Hey Kiba.'' **

**''How are you feeling?''**

**''…really, really sore.'' I said rubbing Akamaru's back.**

**''Far fall huh?''**

**''6 feet. On my back and arm. Haha.''**

**''Haha.''**

**''Now I have a broken arm and a pain stricken back.''**

**''Sounds…painful. So when do you think you'll be recovering?''**

**''Uhm…well the doctors said I may have to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks or so. Unless I heal before then.''**

**''Hopefully you'll recover ahead of time.''**

**''Yea, hopefully. You do not know how sore I feel right now.''**

**He sat down in the chair next to the bed. ''Actually, I bet I probably know exactly how sore you feel.''**

**''How?''**

**''Well when I was younger, I fell out of a tree I had climbed. My dad was on another branch in the tree tryna get me down and the closer he got the further back I walked. I kept walking and when I got to the end of the branch I lost my balance and fell to the ground, from, uh, 7 feet.''**

**''Ooh, What happened after that?''**

**''Well my parents rushed me to the hospital. The doctors thought I would never be able to move again. I was almost paralyzed from the neck down and almost had brain damage. But luckily I recovered in a matter of 6 months.''**

**''That's good. Haha.''**

**''Yea.''**

**We talked for almost another hour or so.**

**''Bye Kiba. Bye Akamaru.'' Akamaru licked my face one last time then jumped onto Kiba's head.**

**''Bye Akemi.'' He said and left.**

**I pulled the note out from under my pillow case and re-read it. What's the message?**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''How are you feeling Ms. Hishamaru?'' The nurse asked, fluffing my pillow.

''I'm doing good. Less sore.''

''That's good.'' She said. ''Well I'm gonna go. I will be gone for the night, so you know who to call if you're in need.''

''Okay.'' I said and she left. Closing the door behind her.

I wasn't as sore as I had been. I felt a lot better. My arm was still broken. And yea, duh, it wouldn't be healed, because I'd only been in the hospital for a week. I'd been doing well, and the doctors said I may be getting out sooner then expected. I surely hoped so. Only thing was I couldn't train with my arm broken, so that sucked, but at least I wouldn't be cooped up in this old hospital room.

It was dark out. I just looked out the window, staring at the full moon. It was shining bright tonight. Which was unusual because usually it is covered by clouds.

As I was dozing off into my own dreams, I heard a knock on the window, and it slid up. I stared at it a little frightened. When the moonlight hit the figure's face, I realized that it was Sasuke.

''Sasuke?'' I whispered.

''You wanna get out of here?''

''Yes. But...''

''Well then come on.''

''Won't I get into trouble?''

''…no…''

Before I could say anything, Sasuke wrapped his arm around me and helped me up. I quickly grabbed the note from under my pillow case and slipped it into my pocket. He pulled me around the bed to the door.

''Shouldn't we use the window?'' I asked.

''It would be hard to get you through the window safely. And plus your back probably hasn't fully mended.'' He explained and opened the door. He peered out and pulled me through the door. I hopped onto his back and he walked down the hall. I clung to him with one hand and closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt Sasuke stop and quickly hide. A woman in a white nurses dress walked by. When she was out of sight he headed on down the hall. We got to the hospital entrance and headed out. There, Sasuke ran to a tall building and ran up to the roof. He set me down and sat next to me.

''Watch this.'' He said, meaning the hospital.

I watched as the light in my hospital room came on. I heard someone scream. ''SHE'S GONE!'' They cried. It was a female nurse.

I laughed and looked over at Sasuke. He smirked.

''That's funny.'' I said, laughing. Though I had to stop because my chest began to hurt.

''You okay?'' He asked. ''You wanna go home?''

''No…I want to stay out here and stare up at the stars.'' I said and laid back slowly. Sasuke placed his hand on my back and helped me lay back more gently. He stared down at me and smiled. I smiled back. He slowly took his hand from underneath my back and laid next to me. I stared up at the stars thinking. Of what? I don't know, but just…thinking.

I turned my head to look at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed. I wonder what he was thinking. I wonder what goes on in that little head of his. His eyes open suddenly, which startled me, and he looked over at me.

''What.'' He said smiling.

Embarrassment rushed through my body. ''Uhm…nothing Haha.'' I said and looked away. Though, I could still feel his eyes staring at me. I looked back over at Sasuke to find that he was no longer there.

''Sasuke?'' I said trying to lean forward. ''Sasuke?''

Oh please don't say he left me here.

I slowly and painfully stood. I looked around but I did not see him. ''Sasuke?''

I slowly stepped backwards, not realizing that I was at the edge of the roof.

I stepped back a little further, I turned around and as I did, I lost my balance. I began to panic trying to catch it, but out of luck, I fall.

I just knew I would die. I just knew it. So as I fell I closed my eyes and held my breath. I said one last prayer and…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes, everything a blur. As my vision cleared, I found Sasuke staring down at me.

''What happened?" I said in a daze. "Am I dead?"

He smirked. ''No. I caught you before you hit the ground.''

''How long have I been out?''

''About 10 minutes.''

''Oh…I feel so light headed.'' I said and nearly lost my balance, but Sasuke kept me steady and lifted me up into his arms. I can't remember anything after that because my eyes grew heavy and I fell into the darkness of my eyelids.

I woke up the next morning in Sasuke's room, in his bed. The sun was shining brightly through the window. I slowly pulled the covers off of me and slid my legs off the bed. Standing up, I gained my balance and headed towards the door. I reached for the doorknob, but as I did, it turned. I pulled my hand away and stepped back. The door opened, and there in the doorway stood Sasuke.

He smiled. ''Oh you're up. I was just about to check on you.''

I smiled. ''Thanks…You mind if I go out for some fresh air?''

''Do you have the strength to?''

''I have my balance, if that's what you mean.''

''Well, I guess I wouldn't mind all that much. But you might want to change first.''

''Why?'' I said and looked down at my clothes. I was still in the hospital gown. ''Oh, okay.''

I closed the door and changed. Slipping on a pair of shoes I headed downstairs. Sasuke wasn't down there. I figured he had left. I dashed across the livingroom and headed out the door. It was bright and sunny out. But it wasn't hot. There was a small breeze, and a fresh florescent scent in the air. I brought my book with me, in case I wanted to relax and read. I strolled through the forestry, taking in all the beauty. I had been in the hospital for over a week, with no fresh air. Just used air.

I made my way to the stream, located out of the village. I looked around me to find no one there. I sat down by the stream and dipped my fingers in the water, setting my book next to me. After a little while, I stood up and rolled the legs of my pants up. Then I slowly dipped my feet into the water and walked through it.

''HI!'' I heard someone yell behind me. It startled me so bad that I fell backwards into the water. I looked over to find Naruto standing by the stream, laughing his butt off.

''NARUTO!''

He helped me out of the stream.

''Thanks a lot Naruto, now I'm all wet.'' I said. ''And my cast is soaked!''

''Sorry. I was just excited to see you.'' He said. ''You got out of the hospital sooner then I expected.''

I smiled, thinking of the night before. ''Yea. I guess I heal sorta quickly.''

''Yea. Oh and you still owe me 26 bowls of ramen.''

''I know. I haven't forgotten. C'mon, let me change clothes and dry my cast, and we can head into town.''

''Okay.'' He said excitedly.

We walked to Sasuke's house and I headed upstairs to change. Naruto followed me and waited in the room.

_Naruto and Sasuke..._

Naruto sat on the bed examining one of his shurtiken, when Sasuke walked into the room. He didn't really notice Naruto at first, he just went into his drawers to get a fresh pair of clothes. But then he looked at him with a confused look on his face.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked.

''Waiting on Akemi.''

"Why?''

''Cause we're going out for ramen.''

''Whatever.'' He said and left.

_Akemi..._

I headed out of the bathroom, only to be side swiped by Sasuke.

He closed the door of the bathroom behind him.

What's his problem? I shrugged and peeked my head through the bedroom door.

''Come on Naruto, I'm ready to go.'' I said.

''Cool.'' Naruto said, putting the blade away and followed me down the stairs to the front door. We head out and made our way to town.

Naruto ended up devouring 15 bowls of ramen, before I could even finish my 1.

All-in-all he ate 30 bowls of ramen.

''How can you eat so much, and stay so slim?'' I asked.

''Metabolism?'' He shrugged his mouth full of food.

I sighed and finished my bowl.

_Later…_

''I think I can get it.'' Naruto said.

''I don't know. Those things can be tricky.'' I said.

''No. I think I can do this.'' He said and leapt.

The cat moved, and Naruto landed on his stomach.

I jumped down beside him.

''What did I tell you?'' I said laughing.

''AAAGH! GIVE ME MY HEADBAND!'' He yelled.

We finally got his headband back a while later.

''See. All you had to do was pet him.'' I said holding the black cat in my arms.

Naruto groaned and tied the band around his head.

''Well I don't like him.''

The cat hissed at him. Naruto jumped back.

''I was only kidding.'' He said.

''See you later Naruto.'' I said.

He responded with a, ''Bye.'' and hugged me.

I walked home through the dark forestry, the moonlight dim, but pretty.

As I was walking home I noticed something sparkling, stuck to a tree.

I approached the tree to find that the object was a shurtiken. I pulled it out to find it covered in blood. I quickly dropped it in surprise. The blood was fresh. I stared at my hand in shock. I looked around me but I found no movement. All was still. Leaning down I observed the blade.

''What are you doing?''

I quickly stood up to face the person, holding the blade behind my back.

''Uh…uhm…just walking home.'' I said nervously.

''What's that behind your back?'' Kakashi asked.

''Oh uh nothing.''

He slowly approached me. I stepped back.

''Are you okay?''

''Y-yea I-I'm fine.'' I said faking a laugh.

He looked at me confused, then reached around my back and pulled my arm forward. Caught.

''What's this?'' He asked in surprise.

''I-I don't know?'' I said dropping the blade and hiding my hand behind my back.

''Did you do this?''

''N-no I didn't. I just found it here.''

''Hm…Let me see your hand.'' He said.

I brought my hand from my back and he grabbed hold of my wrist, examining the palm of my hand.

''This blood is fresh. Which means the killing, or whatever happened was recent.'' He said staring at my hand. ''Come. Let's examine this.'' He said. And lead me through the forestry to his house.

''Animal blood.''

''What?''

''It's animal blood.'' He said looking up from his microscope. ''I'm guessing a hunt.''

I sighed in relief. ''Who do you think did it?''

''I don't know. But hopefully they were just hunting animals. And not out to kill a human.''

''Yeah.'' I said and stood up. ''I should be going. Sasuke should be waiting up for me.'' I said.

''I'll walk you home.'' He said.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

''I wonder what Kakashi looks like beneath the mask.'' I said.

''I wondered that once.'' Naruto replied.

''Yea. And you thought he had buck teeth.'' Sasuke said.

''So did you.''

''No I only inferred.''

''No you…''

''Stop.'' I said, not wanting to hear a fight after just finishing a physical one.

''Sorry.'' Naruto said.

''Its fine.'' I leaned back on my hands. ''So you actually thought he had buck teeth?''

''Yeah.'' Naruto said with a chuckle. ''Or that he had tiny lips.''

I laughed. ''Did you see his face?''

''No.''

''Did you ever try?''

''Sorta.''

''Ah. What if I pulled it down? What would be behind it, you think?''

''Another mask.''

''What?'' I said amused.'' How do you know that?''

''He showed us.''

I laughed. ''Really? Why does he wear two masks?''

''I really don't know.''

''Hm…Well I'm gonna find out what's behind both masks. Believe it.''

Naruto looked at me automatically. ''Hey that's my phrase.''

''Oh sorry…I'll find out what's behind both masks. I know it.'' I rephrased.

''Better.'' Naruto grinned. I laughed, shoving him with my shoulder.

I laid on my back, staring up at the clouds as they passed.

My eyes bore and changed their focus. And that focus was Naruto's face, well to be more specific, the whiskers on his face. I sat up to get a better look. I extended my hand slowly, to his face. Touching the whiskers. Naruto looked over at me instantly. I drew my hand back.

''What are you doing?'' He asked.

''Why do you have whiskers?'' I asked in the most innocent little girl voice.

He chuckled. Looking down then back at me. ''Why do I have whiskers on my face?''

''Yeah.''

''Because he is a fox.'' Sasuke said.

I laughed thinking he was joking.

''I'm not a fox. I just have a fox sealed inside of me.''

I thought for a moment. This information sounded very familiar.

''Wait a minute.'' I said. ''The nine-tailed fox?''

''How'd you know?'' Naruto asked. Him, Sasuke and Sakura (who surprisingly hadn't said anything) now were looking at me in confusion.

''I heard about it when I was younger. All the adults were talking about how a baby was sealed with

the nine-tailed fox.'' I explained. ''I was really young then. I thought they just meant a fox got stuck

inside a baby. In which sounded painful.'' I paused. ''Can I see the mark?'' I asked.

Naruto looked at me and slowly lifted up his shirt. Placed at his lower abdomen, around his naval, was the seal. The seal was a reddish color. It consisted of a swirl and Japanese writing, in a unique pattern. I extended my hand to touch it. It was hot. I mean hotter then the rest of his body. Extremely hot. I took my hand away after a moment, the heat was intense.

''Wow.'' I said. He pulled his shirt down. Everything was silent for a moment. Which Naruto decided to break. Haha.

''Your fingers tickle.'' He said, giggly.

I laughed too, shoving him. ''Nice. We have a moment and you say my fingers tickle.'' I said laughing.

_Many laughs later… Later on that evening…_

''Why do you wear a mask?'' I asked Kakashi, as we sat at a table at his house.

He chuckled. ''Does everyone want to know this?'' He asked, looking at me out the corner of his eye.

''Yes.''

''Hm.'' He said bringing the cup to his lips.

''How are you going to drink that?'' I asked.

He stopped and looked at me. ''Like every other person in the world.'' He said.

''Won't your mask get wet? Wouldn't you rather take it off?'' *hint hint*

He set the cup down. ''No.''

''How do you eat?'' I asked.

''The same way as you.'' He said.

I sat quietly for a moment. I looked down into my tea. I could feel Kakashi's eyes staring at me.

Not literally of course.

I dared not to look up from my tea. I tried to resist the urge to look up at him.

''H-have you ever kissed a girl?'' I asked, keeping my eyes on the substance in my cup.

''Hm?'' There was a silence. ''Yes.'' He said.

''Without the mask?''

He didn't respond. I looked up to find him no longer in front of me.

''Yes.'' I heard an instant whisper in my ear. I jumped, startled; and ended up bumping the table, spilling tea all over my shirt.

Kakashi grabbed my hand. ''Come. We can get you cleaned up.'' He said leading me up a flight of stairs.

He went into a room, coming back out with a form fitting gray t-shirt. It was his.

''You can wear this.'' He said handing it to me. I took it and changed in the room.

I came out and headed downstairs. I stopped a few steps from the staircase. Kakashi nowhere in sight.

''That looks great on you.'' A calm whisper entered my ears. I gasped. ''Fits you well.''

I slowly turned around, facing Kakashi, mine only inches from his.

He smiled beneath the mask. I stared into his mysterious different colored eyes.

He inched his face closer to mine. ''Close your eyes.'' He said softly.

Almost automatically I closed them. Holding my breath.

After half a second, warm tender lips pressed gently against mine.

His actual lips not the mask(s).The lips beneath it.

For a long moment we stood there, lips together. Then Kakashi pulled away slowly.

I opened my eyes to find myself staring into Kakashi's, as he adjusts his mask.

I kissed the mask, over his lips. Wanting more.

He smiled shaking his head slightly. ''One now. More when we're in private.'' He said.

Private? But we were in private. He looked into my eyes then looked passed me.

I turned around followed his gaze.

Sasuke was standing at the window, staring straight at us, surprise struck across his face.

He noticed us notice him and his facial expression disappeared.

He paused still for a moment then turned and walked away.

I slowly turned back to Kakashi. ''I should go.'' I said, grabbing my tea stained shirt. ''Do you want your shirt back now?''

''You can wear it for now.'' He said. ''Would you like me to walk you home?''

''No. I think I should go on my own.'' I said heading towards the door.

He followed me. I opened the door. I turned around, looking deep into his eyes, nodded and left.

I ran through the forestry looking for Sasuke. I knew he was pretty far by now, so I hurried as quickly as I could. I made it to the house, panting. All the lights inside were off. I opened the door and walked in, closing the door softly behind me.

A light came on upstairs, and I instantly ran towards them, pausing at the bottom step looking up.

I heard a door quietly close. I glanced down at my feet and proceeded to ascend the stairs.

I went quietly but in a semi-quick pace.

The light had come from his bedroom. The door was closed, but the light shone from underneath.

I walked up to the door, knocking 3 times. There was no answer.

I knocked again,3 times. This time more anxious. The door opened slightly, Sasuke peeked out, his eyes fuming.

''What?'' He said, angered. I was taken back by his tone.

''What's wrong with you?'' I asked. Anger building in myself.

''What were you doing with Kakashi?''

''What?'' I said in surprise. ''What do you mean?''

''He's too old for you.''

''13 years, big whoop.'' Then I thought about it. ''Wait that is a lot. That's like 2 of me.'' I shook it off. ''Well it doesn't matter what I do. You shouldn't even care who I talk to.''

He groaned and walked away from the door. Leaving it open. I pushed at it entering the room, closing the door slightly behind me.

Sasuke had gone into the bathroom. I walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

''Why do you care anyways?'' I asked once again. ''We're cousins. It's not like we'll ever date. And plus why should you be jealous. There are a zillion girls in this village that are _in-love _with you.''

''Who said I was jealous?'' Sasuke said peeking over at me.

''For example…'' I said, ignoring his question. ''Sakura and Ino.''

''They are stalker fan-girls.'' He said dryly.

''Exactly. Though that's not a good thing.''

I got up and walked over to the bathroom. Sasuke wasn't there.

''Doesn't privacy mean anything to you?'' A voice came from behind me.

I turned around, Sasuke standing in front of me.

''Why are you acting so crazy. What's up with you and Kakashi?'' I asked as he walked passed me into the bathroom. He turned to me, staring straight in my eye. For a long moment.

Then he did a quick smile, the smile fading as fast as it had come.

He left the room closing the door behind him.

I stood there. ''What just happened?'' I asked myself.

I sighed sitting down on the bed.

I'll try to figure out the answer in the morning.

I laid down in bed, too tired to change, and fell asleep after a while of thinking.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

''Sasuke still upset?'' Kakashi asked.

''Yeah.'' I said. ''And I don't know why.''

''You don't know the story?''

I looked at him. ''What story?'' He looked at me.

''You don't know.'' He concluded. ''Hm. And I just thought you didn't care.''

''What? About what? What story?''

''The story about you and Sasuke. Of how you're not really related.''

''What?'' I said in surprise. ''We're not related?''

''Nope.''

''Well what's the story?'' I asked.

Kakashi took in a deep breath and began telling the story;

''You and Sasuke both grew up in a very same small village. Your parents friends to his. When you were younger, you and Sasuke hung out a lot. Even dated for a point in time.''

''We dated?'' I said in surprise.

''Yes. Now let me finish…anyways…both your's and his parents promised that if anything ever happened to either one of them, they would take either child in. If your parents died, Sasuke's parents would take you in and vice-versa.''

''Then how did I end up staying with my grandparents?''

''I'm getting to that. Once again, anyways...Itachi, Sasuke's older brother decided to kill his whole family. Including your's. When they were killed Sasuke was left on his own. He went his own way and your grandparents found you and took you in. And yes you and Sasuke did date but your memory was lost when you went into a coma from the attack.''

I sat there for a moment, letting all of this information set in.

''So that's why Sasuke reacted the way he did.'' I said to myself. ''Why didn't anyone tell me this before?'' I asked.

''It was to be kept a secret.''

''But why?''

''We have our reasons.''

''Your reasons? That is stupid, Since I'm a part of this I should have a right to know.'' I said angrily.

''Well now you know.''

''Yeah. Now that I've hurt someone.'' I said getting up.

''Where are you going?'' Kakashi asked.

''To talk to Sasuke.'' I said and walked away. Hurrying to Sasuke's house.


	14. AuthorsNote

Hey everyone! Here's an important note:

I am sorry about the last chapter being so short! BUT, we are reaching the end, there is only one more chapter and I will post it soon. I would like to thank my readers and my reviewers, Thank You Very Much For Your Advice and Criticism.

I would also like to say that I have already begun writing the sequal (a while back) and it is better than the first but there are a lot of twists (I will explain it all later)

Thanks again :)


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I searched the whole house but Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

Where could he be?

I raced out of the room and down the stairs out the door. I raced through the trees and bushes, to the training ground where I stopped behind a tree when I spotted Sasuke. He was battling with the dummies on posts.

I took a deep breath and walked out to the training ground. I knew it was dangerous, but I took the risk.

And before I could call out to Sasuke I was knocked to the ground.

''What is wrong with you?'' Sasuke said angrily, on top of me. ''You could've gotten hit.''

He stood up pulling me up.

''I need to talk to you.''

''I don't have time for talking.''

''Well then make time.'' I said forcefully.

He scoffed and commenced to walk away.

''I know we're not blood related. I know Itachi killed our parents. Your brother Itachi.'' I blurted out.

He stopped. ''How do you know this?''

''Are you ready to talk?''

There was a brief silence. Then before I knew it we were both sitting atop a tree branch.

''Why didn't you tell me before? That we aren't blood related. That we…'' I stopped.

He looked at me. ''I made a promise to keep it all a secret from you.''

''But why? I had a right to know.''

He said nothing.

''So we really did date?'' I asked.

He looked at me. Then away. ''Yeah.''

''So is that why you were so upset when Kakashi and I…kissed?''

He looked at me once again. This time his eyes looked pained.

''We never broke up.'' He said quietly. ''The attack came right when we were about to have our first

kiss. You were taken from me. I was never able to get you back. Till you came on your own.''

I looked at him in surprise. First kiss? He was going to kiss me? Its hard to believe. I never really thought of Sasuke as one who would love.

I leaned in towards him. ''Sasuke?'' He looked at me. "Do you still love me?" I whispered. He said nothing, but the glint in his eyes answered for him and I kissed his lips.

His eyes widened in surprise at first, but then he relaxed and kissed back.

I leaned my body in towards his, wrapping my arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around my waist.

We released and I found that we were in a meadow, a flowing meadow, with tall grass.

We were kids again. Younger kids. We were holding hands, giggling.

_~We leaned towards one another both our lips puckered. But then before our lips met, I was pulled from his grasp. ''Sasuke!'' The younger me called. ''Akemi!'' He cried. Tears streaming down both our faces. I watched, while being carried away, Sasuke being grabbed by 2 dark figures. ''Sasuke!'' I cried.~_

My eyes fly open. Mine and Sasuke's lips still together. We released and stared into each other's eyes.

''Was that…is that how…how it happened?'' I asked.

Sasuke nodded slightly. ''But things are better now.'' He said. ''We can pick up where we left off.'' He added.

I smiled, but then it faded. ''Except for our parents.'' Sasuke's expression saddened.

''We can make it together.'' He said. ''Live up to our parents promises.''

''Take care of one another.'' I said.

Sasuke looked at me and smiled.

I leaned in to kiss him. This one lasting longer then the first.


End file.
